JuOn : The Grudge
by Queen Luana
Summary: When someone dies in the grip of a powerful rage, a curse is born. The curse manifests in that place of death. Anyone who encounters it is consumed by its fury. [FEATURING THE BRIEFS]
1. Chapter 1

**Queen Luana: **I'm writing this at noon, cause if I write it at night the images are still running before my eyes and they'll haunt me in my sleep. That's right, I really fear that movie, it is so horrifying. I wrote it anyway and I'll try to make it a good one. Yes, once again it's with the Briefs, since they just go so well with these kind of stories. This time Bulma will have a bigger part in it, since I kinda ditched her in the other fics (**Rings, Hide and Seek**). She was always out of the country for some reason. But not this time! In a matter of fact, let's make her the leading role.

* * *

**When somebody dies...**

**In the grip of a powerful rage...**

**A curse is born.**

**The curse manifests in that place of death.**

**Anyone who encounters it -**

**is consumed by its fury.**

**

* * *

**

**The House**

As soon as she set foot inside the hall, Bulma Briefs hated the house. It had a dark, gloomy radiance and the walls and floors all wore dull tints. Although there were many windows and a large slide door, the rooms were weakly illuminated. Above it all, she swore she could hear some creaking in the attic. But they had bought it anyways, she knew it would've been much wiser if she had gone along house shopping with her parents but with all that work… And of course her parents had placed convenience over beauty. The house was in a state of dicomposition, but it was close to school and work. With a sigh she placed the first boxes in the hall, just as her husband walked in.

"When was this build? At the end of the ice age?" he said as he set the three large boxes next to the first one. If there was one thing she and her husband agreed on, it was on the house. Her 15 year old, lavender haired son walked in chuckling. "Yeah… I think Jesus used to live here," he said looking around and Bulma sighed deeply. "I know, Trunks, but it'll have to do. Keep in mind this was a very cheap house." "Not even a bum would want to live her," Trunks said, and threw his backpack against the stairs. "I'm gonna take a walk, alright?" "Oh no you don't!" Bulma snapped. "You are going to help us unpack!" But her son already hurried outside, pretending he hadn't heard.

Bulma kicked out her sneakers and went to takle a complete look a the new house. "One year," she muttered to herself. "Then we're gonna find a new place." She figured one year was long enough to get bored at a home. The previous inhabitants had left the house exactly as it was. The furniture was still there, even an old TV and an answering-machine. Two items who didn't fit in the ancient living room. The couch was filthy and contained dark spots Bulma rather would not know of what made them. The carpet was dusty and she sneezed loudly when she stomped on it a couple of times. The air was very thick so she opened the sliding door, at least she tried to since the thing was obviously stuck.

"Need some help?" Vegeta said and pulled it open with no ease. Bulma glared at him. "I just wanted to help!" he said and rolled his eyes, then went back to the car to continue unpacking. Bulma stepped into the garden and enjoyed the gentle sun stroking her skin. "I guess we'll manage," she muttered and sat down in a nearby chair, after she had dusted it off.

At dinner, her husband and son were still telling lame jokes about the house. "I bet God created this first before he decided to make living things," Trunks sniggered and his father laughed loudly. Bulma just stared at the ceiling. She had been hearing the noise all day now. Thumps coming from the attic, as if someone was walking there. This had concerned her, but she simply blamed it on the age of the house. She bet it all croaked a bit in there. "Trunks, did you make your homework yet?" she said when everyone had finished dinner and she started cleaning up. Trunks moaned. "It's just some stupid math, mum," he said but Bulma pointed a strict finger at the stairs and softly whining Trunks stood up and went upstairs.

"Give the kid a break," Vegeta said. But Bulma sighed. "The problem with you Vegeta, is that you really do lack parental duties. He needs to study!" "You don't expect a kid to concentrate when the ceiling could fall down on his head any moment." "Oh stop it, it's not _that_ old," she said when she suddenly heard the ground creak loudly above her. "Trunks?" she said, a small fear clutching her breath, then upstairs a door opened. "Hey dad! Wanna bet how many times I gotta jump before the ground falls apart!" Bulma nearly screamed in frustration. "That's it, I'm going to bed."

Really everything creaked… even the bed did. Bulma sighed and stared into the dark room blankly. Trunks was still jumping up and down in the other room and Bulma smacke dthe wall angrily. "Trunks, go to sleep!" Her son laughed, then the thumps stopped. A few minutes later her husband joined her as well. "I hate this house, Vegeta," she said. "I really hate it." "I know," he said obviously tired. "But you'll be amazed what a little paint can do." She ran a hand through her green hair. "It's just so old! You can't get anywhere without the entire house hearing you! Everything creaks and the walls are covered with cracks!" Vegeta smiled. "Wanna find out how long it'll take before the bed falls apart?" She giggled when her husband kissed her in her neck.

Bulma opened her eyes and immediately realised it wasn't morning yet. Her watch told her it was nearly 3 AM and she cursed softly. The more she slept the less she had to withness the ugly old house. She closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep.

_Thump._

Her eyes shot open again and she gazed up at the ceiling. The thump she heard must've been right above her, in the attic. Another thump… Someone was walking there! The thumps went faster, increasing, moving away. She clutched her sheets tightly. Although they were mere thumps, they frightened her. Then suddenly, another load creak… _and she heard a door opening_. She shrieked and pulled the sheets over her head, shaking in fear. Someone was definetely in the house. Suddenly the sheets were pulled away and she screamed loudly, only to find her husband looking down on her. "What's the matter with you?"

Bulma wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I heard something… in the attic… and then in the hall. There's something in our house!" Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "There's Trunks." Bulma shook her head as to say: 'it wasn't him.' Vegeta kicked off the sheets and stood up. "I'll go check." The minute he was gone Bulma waited in fear; The thumping had stopped, and all she could hear were her husbands footsteps on the old floor. Then he returned and crawled into bed again. "Trunks was going to the bathroom." He chuckled. "Were you actually afraid of some stupid creaking?" "It wasn't stupid creaking!" Bulma snapped. "It were footsteps!" "Sure…" Vegeta muttered and rolled over. Still not feeling entirely at ease she pulled the sheets over her ears, and fell asleep half an hour later.

* * *

**Queen Luana: **For those who are new to my fics… my first chapters are always lousy. They usually get better in the next chapters. And those who have already seen the Grudge can guess what's up there, huh? (evil grin) PURE EVIL! Lol, hate that movie. Couldn't sleep for two nights. Please review and tell me what you think! And that's especially you, **hi y'all**! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Queen Luana:** I'm back! MUAHAHAHAHAAAA! Yep, the sun ust started shining brightly so I decided to write another chapter. The problem with me is, when I'm writing a story, during night I'm always brainstorming on what's gonna happen next. You can believe I couldn't sleep right? Especially that on a sudden moment I could here a male voice saying 'Hi Sarah' to me while my name is Luana! AND THERE WAS NO ONE IN THE ROOM! … it couldn't be…. Sarah Michelle Gellar? AAARGH ! (runs off screaming and waving her arms)

* * *

**The Closet**

Vegeta was snoring on the couch, and after some pacing around the room Bulma finally found something to do. She hurried upstairs, the steps creaking underneath her feet and into the hallway. It was eleven AM, the wheather was beautiful and once again, the hallway was filled with a dark radiance. She switched the lights on and walked into the first room, where Trunks slept. "I don't believe, the kid's moved in for a day and already this place is a mess," Bulma sighed at seeing the masacre. Empty bags of chips spreaded all over the floor, his sheets half off his bed and he had obviously forgotten his homework since it was lying on a disorderly pile. She cleaned up in a hurry and as a result she only got a gloomy, scary room. "For crying out loud!" she cursed herself. "It's just a stupid old house!"

Bulma cleaned up the other rooms as well, since they were all very messy and dusty. And opening windows and curtains didn't seem to affect the house's atmosphere. It only created more shadows, more dark corners who kept Bulma worried and a little scared. When she had finally finished crossing the rooms with her vacuum cleaner she sighed again, not the least bit reliefed at seeing a clean hall. She then realised something. "No attic," she told herself, not recalling to have seen a stair leading to it. Then how could anything possibly get there? A door creaked and opened. It was the one door at the end of the hallway, which had opened a little, not entirely, but still. She remembered opening the windows and asuming it was the wind who had pushed the door open she went to close it. But she hesitated, with her hand on the doorknob. There was a closet in that room. A large wooden closet with a sliding door and it was opened a little. Just a little, but still alowing her to face the darkness of its inside.

Bulma pushed the door entirely open and waited in the doorway. She didn't remember seeing that closet. How could she have missed it? Carefully she shuffled into the room and waited in front of the closet. If possible, she had the feeling that closet was the cause of the house's ghastliness. She raised on trembling hand and grabbed the edge of the sliding door. Then she took a deep breath and pulled it open. Nothing. Just an empty closet. "Darkness there, and nothing more," Bulma chuckled and leaned over to close it again when she heard that thumping again, right above her. She looked up and saw that the closet had a large whole, on which a wooden bord was placed to cover it.

Hessitantly she stepped into the closet and pushed the bord up, allowing her to look into the attic. So this was how to get there… It was impossible to observe the attic, since no light could reach it and Bulma couldn't see her own hand in front of her face. With a sigh she slid back into the closet and placed the cover back where it was. At least the thumping had stopped. She crawled out of the closed and slid it closed again. Then she turned, and screamed loudly.

A young boy with raven black hair stood there, holding a black mewing cat in his arms and wearing nothing put underwear and vest, staring up at Bulma. "W-What are you doing in my house!" Bulma gasped, hand to her heart. That kid had almost given her a heart attack! The boy didn't reply, but the cat hissed dangerously. Vegeta came running in. "What's going on?" He spotted the kid. "And who the hell is that?" Ah, great brilliant Vegeta with his great interrogation technique. "It's just a kid, Vegeta, he must've wandered in here when he was playing or something." She laid her hand on the boy's shoulder and guided him outside. Christ he's cold! And it's so Goddamn warm outside! "Come on, I'll take you outside."

"That was one creepy looking shrimp," Vegeta said when his wife closed the front door again. "I didn't even hear him enter," Bulma said. "You'd think that with all those creaking steps and all you'd hear a kid enterring the house, right?" Vegeta merely shrugged. "I guess so, maybe, I dunno…" Bright, bright Vegeta. "Don't give me that look, woman!" Vegeta said when Bulma raised an eyebrow at him again. "It's just a stupid house in a stupid neighbourhood, alright? Stop acting like this house is cursed or something."

He lied down in the couch again and fell asleep in a matter of seconds. "I'd wish he got himself a job," she sighed deeply and went to the kitchen to get lunch ready.

The thumping was back again, that night. It kept her awake. She stared at the ceiling, wondering who could possibly be wandering around in there. Her curiosity, together with her fear, had increased through the day and now it came to his peak. She got out of bed, quietly because she iddn't want to wake her husband. That would definetely lead to one of his famous it's-just-a-house-quotes. She tiptoed through the room until she arrived at the door. With a deep sigh and after casting one look back at her husband, just to make sure he was there to help her in case anything would happen, she opened the door.

A black cat bounded past her and she clapped her hand in front of her mouth. She could feel her heart punding rapidly at high speed and she saw the cat running down the stairs. Was it just that cat that had been sneaking around upstairs? Nu-uh, no cat could possible make those kind of sounds, they belonged to someone (or something) much heavier. A person, or something. She turned to the other side of the hallway and her breath stopped.

There stood the boy again. He was gazing through the hallway, as if he didn't even see her. "Vegeta…" she whispered. The door behind the kid was open, and darkness creeped through the hallway. Was it a shadow? But to what did it belong? It filled the entire jhallway in darkness, heading towards Bulma, who watched in fear. The boy just stood there, motionless as a statue, while the shadow consumed everything. It came closer. "Vegeta!" Bulma cried, she tripped backwards and smacked onto the ground, right with her head on the edge of the stairs. The last thing she heard was a loud croak…

* * *

**Queen Luana:** We all know whose croak that is, don't we? (looks around maniacal) You'll never catch me! I'll travel along with the light! Sun, here I come! MUAHAHAHAHAHAAA! (packs her bags and runs towards the moonlight) It hurts my eyes! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Queen Luana: **Next chapter, everything's going great so far. I know exactly what's going to happen, but I'm not telling. Although I might say it's gonna have an 'Exorcist' twist in it, or maybe not. It's yours to decide, to find out. I'm gonna try this new thing since people sugested me, to start a new paragraph at each thing these people say. It's gonna be tough since I'm not really used at doing so but I'll give it a try. Enjoy.

* * *

**Cursed?**

Bulma felt how someone was dipping her face with a wet hanky. When she opened her eyes, all her surroundings were a blurr. She couldn't even remember where she was or what had just happened to her what seemed like two seconds ago. After her eyes focussed, she saw a grey man looking down at her, cleansing her face and smiling.

"Welcome back," he said and smiled even wider, forming deep wrinkles at the corners of his mouth and eyes. As Bulma looked around the room she saw her son sitting on the coffey table and her husband leaning against the wall, eyeing her with little interest.

"What happened?" she stumbled and sat up straight, finally remembering her surroundings as her own ous. Her own brand new, old, ugly, rotten house. She must've been out out all night, taking from the sunrays shining through the small opening between the sliding door and the wall. With a moan she caressed her temples, trying her very best to recall what had happened, but everything was dark. As if her mind was blocking the memory.

"According to what your husband told me, you passed out in the middle of the night in the hallway upstairs," the man who was obviously a doctor explained. "He woke up at hearing you banging on the ground."

Bulma peeked at her husband who was still looking on, and yawning now and then. "You called a doctor?" she asked surprised and he shrugged.

"Yeah… Don't get too pepped up, it was your son's idea." Bulma chuckled and Trunks blinked at her. "What happened mum?"

Yes, what had happened to her the other night? She knew the memory was there somewhere, but it was as if her mind kept her from reliving it. Could it have been so horrible? The only thing she remembered was that loud croak, right next to her ear. She thanked the doctor for coming over and guided him to the door, but right as he was about to turn his back on her she stopped him.

"Doctor," she said and he turned again. "I was just wondering, how long have you lived here exactly? A couple of years or something?"

The doctor sighed deeply and looked upwards, casting his mind back. "I think… for 26 years, yes."

"So, suppose if I would ask you about the previous inhabitors of this house, you would be able to answer me?" she said twisting her fingers. The doctor was obviously startled. He adjusted his glasses and then shrugged.

"There are many houses in this city, ma'am," he said. "I realy can't recall that much about the previous people who lived here. If you really want to know, I suggest you go talk to the company who sold you this house. Have a nice day." He turned around and walked away at a steady pace, around the corner and disappeared in the many allies.

Bulma stood in the doorway, thinking. All of this didn't make any sense. Why couldn't she remember what happened the day before? Why was this doctor in such a hurry when she mentioned the history of the house? And what creature had pronounced that weird croaking sound she couldn't get her thoughts off? Just as she was to close the door she caught sight of that little spooky boy standing across the street. With dark eyes, motionless stature. A somewhat queer little boy that scared the hell out of her. Other days she would've smiled politely, but right now she honnestly didn't car and slammed the door shut.

"Good day, this is Bulma Briefs speaking," Bulma said half an hour later at the phone. "A couple of weeks ago I sent my parents to purchase a house and we did. I was wondering if I could get some information about its history… Briefs, it's a small house in Tokyo." She waited, tapping the little table with her nails.

"Uh, let's see here… the former inhabitants were Americans under the name Williams…" the lady at the other side spoke. "Uh, I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you this…"

"You'd be of great help," Bulma said, now twisting the wire around her finger and biting her lip with curiosity. A small sigh was heard.

"Well, they didn't live there very long. They uh… they died after some time."

"Died?" Bulma said. "How?" She thought she heard the steps creaking, turned but saw no one there, only her husband, once again snoring in the couch.

"Well… I'm not sure how they died… It just says 'by cause of death' here so… An accident, perhaps." Accident my ass. Bulma sighed deeply.

"Okay, thanks for your help."

"No problem, madam."

"No wait!" Bulma nearly yelled and Vegeta snorted for a moment, rolled over and continued sleeping. Bulma closed her eyes, almost afraid to ask. "Did those people… did they have a son, a little boy?" There was silence, then the voice spoke again.

"No, just a couple with their mother," she said. "Sorry." Bulma cursed softly and thanked the lady again, before hanging up. Okay, now she was finally reliefed and didn't worry about the little boy anymore. But she was confused as well. That boy obviously had some connection with that house. Why else would he appear there so many times? There was something she couldn't grasp. Something a genius as herself couldn't grasp! Yes, she was confused and frustrated. Nothing had ever lied beyond her comprehension before, except maybe Vegeta.

Bulma had been so relieved to get out of the house later that day and go shopping. But boy was she disappointed when she walked up the drive again carrying bags loaded with things she didn't need. Not sad about having spent so much money on clothes but at seeing that dreadful house again. She longed to get out of there so badly but something stopped her. Something, an invisible force was clasping her arm, pulling her back to that house time after time. Forbidding her to get into her car and drive off for good.

She was able to open the door with much effort and dropped her bags onto the ground. "I'm back!" she yelled and kicked off her shoes, then closed the door. She picked up her bags and went up the stairs. Maybe she could get used to it. Already the house didn't have that much of a spooky radiance anymore, at least that's what she told herself. Maybe Vegeta had been right, she hought while organising her new clothes and shoes in her wardrobe. Maybe all this place needed was a little paint. She closed the door and frowned. Why had no one answered her?

"Guys?" She walked out of her bedroom door and leaned into the hallway, checking the corridor. All doors were closed and all was quiet. "Anyone home?" she said. "Vegeta? Trunks?" She held her breath when she heard something not too far away from her, in the room next to her. Water splashing around. "Guys?" She opened the bathroomdoor and choked at the sight.

* * *

**Queen Luana: **There you go, took me long to finish that one. Wow, this is my first cliff-hanger. I'm so happy! (mega happy smile) What will Bulma find inside the bathroom? Review! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Queen Luana: **Oh geesh, I've just been reading all these reviews and everyone seems to be totally excited about what's going to happen next, uh… Well… It's not tha special. It is, but not the amazingly creepy special. It's… ah, just read along and you'll see what I mean. (ducks away behind chair) Don't hate me!

* * *

**Toshio**

Bulma didn't know what to think, then didn't know what to do. Her hand remained on the doorknob, nearly pulverising it in her grip and she hardly blinked. She had always known Vegeta was very aggressive… But that aggression had just reached its peak.

Vegeta was kneeling down in front of the bath tub, his back towards Bulma, his arms till his elbows lowered in the tepid water. Two much smaller hands were splashing around, the water spluttering up over the edge of the tub, soaking the floor with water and bubbles.

After being stupified for a moment and finally grasping what was happening in frong of her very nose, Bulma rushed towards the sink, grabbed the glass bottle of bubble bath (she didn't really recall why she had bought that dreadful heavy thing) and smacked her husband in the head with it.

As Vegeta fell to the floor, his hands released his son's throat, who came to the surface gasping for air and coughing loudly. With all the power he had left in him he rolled over the edge of the tub and fell shivering onto the wet floor. Bulma quickly tossed away the bottle, grabbed a towel from the rack and took her son in her arms. "Trunks! Are you alright, sweety!" she cried and wrapped the towel around his shoulders.

"Did you see that!" he panted. "He was trying to drown me! Dad tried to drown me!" Bulma looked over at the unconcious Vegeta while stroking her son through his wet hair. "Mum? What's going on here?" To be honnest she really didn't have a clue what was going on. After that phone call she could've sworn there was nothing wrong. She had imagined the entire thing.

"Mum, I don't think that's going to help…"

"Well, it's better than nothing," Bulma said and tightened the final nod, roping Vegeta's wrist to the arm of a wooden chair. She then sighed and stood up. "Now we wait until your father gains consciousness." She sat down in the couch, next to her son and stroke a lock of hair from his forehead. "What happened back there?"

"I was just taking a bath," Trunks explained. "Then dad came in. He didn't say anything he just stared at me. Then he suddenly sat down and pushed me under." He shivered again at the memory and pulled his knees against his chest. "I don't know why he did it…"

Vegeta gave a little twitch and moaned. They both jumped up and Trunks took a few careful steps backwards. Vegeta blinked. "Aw…" He wanted to raise his hand, clearly to rub the back of his head and saw the ropes tying him to the chair. He tugged them for a moment then looked at his wife and son. "Why am I tied to a chair?"

"You're not the one asking questions right now, Vegeta," Bulma spoke coldly, her arms folded in front of her chest. "I want to know what happened in the bathroom."

"Woman, I don't know what you're talking about," Vegeta said and leaned back in the chair. "Now will you untie me or do you really want me to ruin a perfectly good chair?"

"What happened?" Bulma said with rising tone, the stern look on her face slightly changing into a glare. She carved her nails deeply into her arms in her anger. Could she actually begin to have a grudge against him?

"Look, I don't know what kind of stupid joke your playing with me," Vegeta said and leaned forward, sending Trunks a few steps back with a soft yelp. "I was just sleeping on the couch. No are you still going to untie me or do I have to do it myself? Don't think I care a lot about furniture."

Bulma opened her mouth to speak but she was cut off by the phone ringing. She lowered her arms with a frustrated sigh and walked over to it. She picked it up: "Bulma Briefs."

"Mrs Briefs? This is Lin here, we spoke on the phone about your house, remember?"

"Oh yes," Bulma said not taking her eyes off Vegeta. She leaned against the little table carefully listening.

"Well, I did some more research and before the Williams, there was another family who lived there, Saeki I believe," the lady at the other end continued. "And, their history isn't that good."

Bulma blinked. "And?"

"Apparently," Lin said with a sigh. "Wife and husband, it says here their names were Kayako and Takeo, had a little boy named Toshio. He was six when he died." Bulma clutched the edge of the table.

"Die?" she whispered and Trunks turned to face his mother. How could he be dead? She had seen him walking around, in her house, _she had touched him_!

"Yes, it has been in newspapers. The uh… The father, Takeo, he murdered his wife and son and then hung himself that's what it says here," Lin continued. Bulma felt a chill running down her spine. "Their bodies were found upstairs, the boy in a closet together with a dead cat and the mother in the same room, on the ground. Although blood marks state that she had been in the attic above the closet right before she fell. Takeo was hanging in a nearby room." God damn it, those footsteps on the attic…

"H-How did they die?" Bulma thought she saw the boy near the stairs but the hallway was empty. Another 'uh' was heard at the other line and Bulma closed her eyes. Like I don't know…

"The mother's neck was twisted," Lin said. "And… the little boy seemed to be drowned." Of course he did.

"Okay… T-Thank you for your help." Bulma hung up with shaking hands.

"Who was that?" Trunks asked, who had overheard everything his motehr said and wasn't at ease. Bulma swallowed and in the distance she could hear the footsteps on the attic again.

"Go pack your stuff," she then spoke softly and as calm as possible. "We're leaving."

A couple of minutes later they had packed most of their belongings and Bulma had finally freed vegeta from the old chair. She quickly slipped her shoes back on but Trunks and Vegeta took their sweet time.

"Will you _please_ hurry up!" Bulma said and opened the front door.

"Remind me again," Vegeta said while tying his shoelaces. "Who was that on the phone and why are we leaving in such a rush?"

"I'll explain in the car," Bulma said motioning with her hands towards the door. "Now come on! Put on your coats in the God damn car!" With a sigh they did as Bulma told me. Vegeta picked up the bags and together they left the house. Bulma quickly closed and locked the door behind her back, just like she had locked every window. She didn't want whatever was haunting that house to get out.

Neither of them saw the little boy watching them from the stairway.

* * *

**Queen Luana:** Those who have watched the movie know it is far from over yet. Once you've come in touch with the curse, there's no coming back. No sirree! Please review this fic (it's a basic line, I always end my chapters with it lolly) 


	5. Chapter 5

**Queen Luana:** Queen Luana's back! Sorry, guys had a bit of a writers block. Me and my friend are gonna have a horror marathon in the Easter holidays, so you can see many more horror-fics coming your way! MUAHAHAHAAA!

**Creepy woman:** Croakkk…

**Queen Luana: **Mua-a-AAAAAAAAAAH!

* * *

**Groan sweet groan**

Bulma had never been more relieved at seeing her former house again, in it's natural sunny surroundings. She sighed and dropped her bags onto the floor. A household-robot was bussy cleaning the hallway making it glitter in the light shining through the big windows. She inhaled and picked up the sent of daisies.

"Why did we leave again?" Trunks said, watching how his mother nearly danced through the hallway.

"Don't you think it's way more fun in here?" Bulma said. "Back at our lovely home?" She pulled out her coat. "I'm going to take a shower. Trunks, you still have got homework to do…" And with that she skipped upstairs.

Bulma undressed quickly, ready to wash away the dust and filth of the old house. Humming cheerfully she turned on the shower and stepped in. The warm water stroke her face and body and she smiled widely. She pumped a huge amount of soap in the palm of her hand, which started foaming in a matter of seconds and smelled lovely, like coconut.

It was a coincidence, maybe… She could've continued looking at the wall or… just never have opened her eyes but she did. Maybe if she didn't… it would've passed already.

She had just finished washing her hair when she turned around, for no particular reason, and saw it. The black shade of a person, clearly, standing in front of her in the middle of the bathroom. She didn't see who it was, because of the shower curtain. But he or she (or it) was too big to be Trunks, and too small to be Vegeta. Keep his tall hair in mind people. The water splashed down on her face and body, and the bottom of the tub, creating a loud noise. But not loud enough to dim the croaking emerging from this mysterious silhouette.

One of Bulma's shaking hands clutched the edge of the curtain, ready to pull it away and reveil whatever was standing there. It'll just be a robe, she thought and hoped. Just a black robe… She clenched her fists and pulled it away. It wasn't a robe. Or well, _she_ wasn't.

The silhouette had belonged to woman, or at least what used to be a woman. She had long dark hair, bluish skin and was wearing a dirty white dress, containing what looked like blood marks. Her jaw was hanging low, producing the blood curling croak, and her big dark eyes were fixed upon Bulma, who still stood there, eyes wide with amazement and horror. Then after that brief moment of silence, Bulma closed here eyes and screamed.

Vegeta had had about enough with that woman, after he found her in a perfectly normal bathroom, while she was almost breaking her vocal cords.

"Now what is it?" he snarled and clucthed her arm, since his voice wasn't really drowning out hers. Bulma finally stopped as she had nearly grown hoarse and opened her eyes to see her husband, one hand covering his ear and other firmly holding her upper arm. She looked around the room, watched the very corners and saw nothing. A plain, light bathroom. Vegeta let go of her arm.

"Hearing things again, dear?" he sniggered and Bulma hit him in the chest, nearly breaking her hand. She grabbed a towel and quickly wrapped it around her.

"Vegeta, this is serious," she said, but he had already closed the door behind him. Bulma hesitated for a moment, then quickly grabbed all of her clothes and stormed outise the bathroom.

"There's something in that house, Vegeta," Bulma whispered, when they sat in the living room later on. "Something bad… And it's followed us back here. It's no use. I can't run. I thought I could but I can't." Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her.

"What in the world are you talking about?" he said and stood up from the sofa. "It was just a stupid old house."

"I'm not talking about the house, Vegeta!" Bulma shrieked. "I'm talking about what was in it. A little boy and his mother. They were both murdered, Vegeta." She spoke the last sentence low and darkly. With an irritated sigh Vegeta turned and walked out of the room, but not before saying: "You're overreacting again, woman."

"I'm not overreacting, Vegeta!" she cried. "You're just ignorant! I won't come holding your hand when you start seeing her!" She heard Vegeta laughing mockingly in the hallway. Oh how she could sometimes hate that man! Things were happening right in front of his nose and he seemed to be completely oblivious of them! She stormed outside and got into her car.

"I don't care what I've got to do," she said and started the car. "But I'm gonna find out what the hell's going on here!"

"Next."

The doctor nearly froze at seeing Bulma enter. "Hello doc." With shaking hands he stood up. "I'm sorry, but I can't…" Bulma pushed him back into his seat.

"You said you lived here for 26 years? Then you're the person I need." She leaned over and looked him straight in the eyes. "What happened to the Saeki family?" He was clearly looking for ways to explain as he ran his tongue across his upper lip.

"Mother and child were murdered by the father," he then mumbled.

"Yes, thank you, I've gotten that far myself," Bulma snapped and leaned over even closer. "I want to know that if they were both murdered, how come I keep seeing them!" The doctor was leaning backwards in his chair in a desperate attempt to get away from the angry Bulma. He sighed and stroke a hand through his thin white hair.

"Very well, if you insist on knowing," he mumbled. "Please sit down." Not taking her eyes of the doctor she sat down as he told her. He took a gulp from a glass of water and then folded his hands. "Here in Tokyo, people believe that when a person dies in the grip of anger, they leave a curse behind. That curse fills the place where they used to live and anyone who encounters it will die from it." Bulma slightly paled but the doctor continued.

"After that person dies, the curse goes on to the next leaving a chain of horror behind. The Saeki's, Mrs. Briefs, are a perfect example of this believe. Many came in contact with that house and all of them died mysteriously. Even those who didn't live there, people who only set a foot in that house. Some of them were never found again. And others…" He made a little nod with his head, stating the obvious.

Bulma's hands clutched the edge of his desk. "So, what you're saying is that… me and my family… are cursed?" The doctor hesitated for a moment, then nodded.

"And…" Bulma uttered. "There's no way to escape from it?"

"You may travel all around the globe, Mrs. Briefs," the doctor said. "But it will find you. It never forgives, and it never forgets."

* * *

**Queen Luana: **She is finito! I was being very smart again yesterday… There was nothing on TV so I was just zapping a bit. Suddenly I stopped at MTV, it was Asian screen. Guess you know that. And since my good friend Beccie told me lots of good things about those Asian movies I decided to watch. So I saw this girl walking through the hallway and enterring a room. Her mothr was lying on the ground, sleeping. She tried to wake her but her mother just wouldn't wake up. And me thinking 'Cool, thriller!' And then suddenly she pulls away the blanket to find A CREEPY PALE BOY WITH BLACK EYES! Apparently, I was watching Ju-On 2. God, I can't help being so smart… 


	6. Chapter 6

**Queen Luana: **I've got a deadline here! We're leaving on vacation tomorrow and I really need to post some stuff before I do. So, let's get this thing moving!

P.S. : There's gonna be a Bulma – Vegeta dialogue. Get ready for some swearing people! (puts on ear warmers)

* * *

**Bright light**

On her way home Bulma drove pas the old cursed house again. It was noon and from the street, it really didn't look that scary. But to Bulma it was, since she new about its inside. Just watching it there sent chills down her spine. What could she do? If she indeed was cursed then what could she do?

It was ridiculous! she told herself. She was a genius and a scientist and an inventor. She wasn't supposed to believe in nosense such as curses and ghosts and dead women chasing her. The idea only was absurd and any sane person would laugh at her. She clutched the wheel tightly making her knuckles grow white. Well, if she indeed was that clever, then she would figure out a way to brake that so called chain of terror right?

With a determined smile on her face she started her car again and drove of. Oh, she would find a way!

Evening fell, and the Brief's residence grew empty and quiet. The machines were out and no more noises came from outside the building. Yet when one would stand on the pavement in front of it, he would be blinded by all the light coming from inside.

"Nice light," Bulma kept uttering. "Nice bright light. Everywhere!" She clipped the little reading light on next to her bed. That house was using enough power to fuel a small country for a week. With a satisfied smile she grabbed a chair and sat down against the wall. Her husband was wandering around somewhere downstairs and her son was sleeping peacefully in his bed. And she was wide awake, her sanity ready to let go of her. She frowned when she looked at the dark area underneath her bed.

"This is insane," she muttered and got up with in irritated sigh. "How am I ever going to convince the world there's no such thing as a curse if I'm not even able to convince myself!" Then she got an idea.

"Hi, honey."

"Since when do you call me 'honey'?" Vegeta grunted and zapped some more. Bulma shrugged and sat down next to her husband.

"Oh, I just felt like it."

"Are you still upset about that whole house thing?" he muttered as she snuggled up against him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"No I'm perfectly fine," she said quietly and watched the silly soap now appearing on the screen.

"Of course you are," he said and rolled his eyes. "That would definitely explain why people can see our house from the moon!"

"A little light never hurt anyone," she said innocently.

"Well, I believe this has gone far beyond a little," he said and turned off the TV. "I'm going to bed." Bulma quickly jumped up.

"I'll go with you!" she said with fake smile from ear to ear. To hide her fear she quickly leaned over and whispered. "It's been a while again, hasn't it Vegeta?" He chuckled a little as she walked with him into the hallway.

"Is that why you've been so pepped up?" She shrugged and pulled him closer at his arm. Then suddenly, the lights went out.

Bulma shrieked loudly and nearly lept into Vegeta's arms but he sighed.

"Now see what happens when you use so much energy?"

"Don't you go all clever on me, Vegeta!" she snapped. "I wasn't the one who shut the entire neighbourhood down a couple of months ago!"

"Mum? Dad?" came Trunks' voice from upstairs. "Sorry, I just turned the light on and everything went dark…"

"It's okay, just get to bed again honey!" Bulma yelled in response and a door slammed shut again. She couldn't see a hand in front of her face and was afraid of whatever was watching the two of them in the darkness. But, as she assumed, nothing would happen when they were together, right? She pressed herself against her husband's chest.

"Woman, please, your nearly strangling me!" he said and pushed her off a little. "It's just dark in here. There's no such thing as a stupid curse now get a grip!"

"Well maybe that's because you haven't seen them yet!" Bulma shrieked and slapped him against his shoulder. "Wait, you did! Vegeta, you saw that little boy! That boy was murdered years ago!"

"It was just some stupid creepy shrimp, no one ever said that was that Toshio kid!"

Buma opened her mouth to object then closed it again. Her eyes were slowly getting used to the darkness and she could now vaguely see her husbands face filled with anger and frustration. She blinked a couple of times and stared into her husband's eyes.

"Vegeta… I can't recall me telling you his name was Toshio…" she whispered. He swallowed and then looked away, arms crossed in front of his chest. Bulma nearly blew with rage.

"You stupid – arrogant – _idiot_!" she cried. "Why didn't you tell me you could see them as well?" She breathed in and out loudly through clenched teeth. "I don't believe - you!" She clenched her fist and nearly smacked him but didn't. She dropped her hands to her sides and hissed angrily. No wonder! Good old arrogant Vegeta, always acting though. Inside he was just a little boy desperate to play with the big kids and acting like a hero to do so. She clenched her teeth and tried to calm down, after a while she did. "Since when?" Vegeta looked at her. Her eyes had focussed by now and she could now clearly see his silhouette.

"That day you went shopping, alright?" he then said, still trying to sound tough but he had shrunken to the attitude of a five year old. "I didn't fell asleep again. I was upstairs, heard something in a nearby room went inside and saw that… kid. That's all I remember. Except for someone saying his name and then some sort of weird sound."

"Like a croak?"

"Yeah… The next moment I was tied to a chair." Along with Vegeta's pride went her little bit of comfort. She had felt as if being around him, being around a person who didn't care and didn't believe, somehow set her safe. Secured her from that dreaded curse. Bye bye, eased conscience. "You think Trunks has seen them too?"

"No," Bulma muttered. "I think he would've told me." She placed her hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

"Don't you go protective on me, woman," he mumbled but nevertheless she wrapped her arms around him and whispered: "I'm scared too." With a sigh he laid his arms around her as well, accepting his final bit of pride was gone and pulled her into a tender hug.

Then they were woken by the scream of a fourteen year old boy, coming from upstairs.

* * *

**Queen Luana: **(puts off ear warmers) Is it over yet? Good. There you go, finished this in a record time of an hour and a bit. Yeah! Aw man, now I still have to study for that English assignment tomorrow. We are supposed to present our favorite actor and I picked Robin Williams. Jeeeej… Wanted to pick S. M. Gellar first so I could show a bit of the Grudge but decided not to since my class mostly exists out of wussy's. Anyways, here come my words again:_**PLEASE REVIEW °**-**°**_

Or else, uh, Kayako?

**Kayako:** Croaakkkk…

**Queen Luana:** Thank you.

**Kayako:** (turns eyes towards Luana) Croaaakkk?

**Queen Luana: **No the audience! THE AUDIENCE! (dies)


	7. Chapter 7

**Queen Luana: **I've returned, from the dead! MUAHAHAHAAA! Sorry about that **hi y'all**. Here's the next chapter. Let us hope it'll be super duper fantastic! XO Anyway, my lil' brother is going to watch Narnia in the afternoon and I wanna come along but it's the stupid Dutch version… Grumble grumble… I want to see the original one! Anyway, hopefully you can enjoy this chapter, cause my day is completely ruined.

* * *

**Hiding in the dark**

Trunks wasn't asleep at all. He could hear his mother running through the house switching on every light she could find. With a sigh he rolled over. He bet it would only be a matter of time before she enterred his room to turn on his little night light, which he of course hadn't used since he was four hehehe… He rolled over on his back again. What in the world was going on with his mum? Was she going insane? Was that all because of that stupid old house?

Outside he could hear his mother running down the stairs again. It was really starting to annoy him. She was a grown-up, right? She shouldn't believe in ghosts and all. With a deep sigh he pulled the sheets up to his ears. Just go to sleep mum…

But he had just closed his eyes when he heard footsteps.

Inside his room.

His eyes flashed open again and he looked around the room. "Mum?" They had been rapid steps, as if someone was hurrying through his bedroom. Strange enough his eyes weren't used to the darkness anymore. He couldn't see a thing. Carefully he slipped out of his bed.

"Great…" he murmured and then accidentally thumped his toe against his desk. He suppressed a curse and limped towards the door, the only thing he was able to detect since a little ray of light was able to force his way underneath the door. He shuffled through the bedroom slowly, afraid to bump into something again. Then it was as if someone was standing on the other side of the door.

The light was blocked by two things, probably feet, and he was sure they hadn't been there just a second ago. "Mum?" No response. "Dad?" His hands searched the wall and found what he was looking for. He switched the light on but it only lasted for a second. Then a crack came and all lights went out, even the one in the hallway.

With a scared swallow he laid his hand on the cold doorknob and turned it over. Then he breathed in deeply and the swung the door open. Nothing special to see there, just an empty hallway. He took a few steps forward then yelled loudly: "Mum? Dad? Sorry, I just turned the light on and everything went dark."

"It's okay, just get to bed again honey!" came his mother's strembling voice from downstairs.

That wasn't a real reassuring tone. He closed the door again and was about to crawl into bed when he once again heard the rapid thumps. He quickly turned around but could see nothing at all, his room was just too dark.

Trunks opened the drawer of his desk and rumbled in it. He had a flashlight somewhere! But where had he put it again…

He opened the next drawer and after some searching found it at the far end. A large black flashlight. He twisted it around in his hands for a moment and then found the switch. As he turned it on he nearly blinded himself since he had been holding it upwards.

After rubbing his eyes he shone the strong ray of light around the room as a scanner. The steps had stopped but someone ought to still be in his room since he hadn't heard the door opening. He went from his bed to the closet, then over to the door and that's where he found him.

A young boy, maybe half as old as he was, standing there in his onderwear, watching him with dark black eyes. Trunks blinked in surprise. What was that boy doing in his room? The boy stood there motionless but that was the thing what made him look so scary, like a corpse.

"H-Hey! Who are you?" Trunks said, sounding less though than he wanted to. The boy didn't move. "H-How did you get in my room?"

He was so hoping to boy would say something, because it's radiation only was bloodcurdling. But the boy didn't twitch, he merely stood there. Trunks swallowed and held the flashlight tightly, as if it were his weapon.

"Well, whoever you are, and however you got in, get out!" he said and the flashlight was softly trembling. No reaction.

"Get out of my room!" Trunks now spoke more loudly and clearly. "And out of our house, while you're at it!" He was kinda hoping his mum would come in with candles like she had done last time when dad shut down the house. Finally the boy made a move.

He opened his mouth and Trunks expected him to speak but it was way different from dead. As his lips separated, all that came out was a loud, ghastly mew. Trunks shrieked and dropped the light on the ground in fear. All went dark again and he quickly leaped up his desk and pressed his back against the window. The boy was running through the room again, but Trunks couldn't tell which way he was going. He could hear his mother calling him downstairs. Couldn't she hurry up? Couldn't she and dad run up the stairs into the room and come and help him, save him? What was in that room with him, for crying out loud!

As he looked down he could see his flashlight lying on the floor and aiming a useless beam at the side of his desk. He scanned the room once more, saw nothing, then carefully slid down his legs and clutched the flashlight between his two feet. He quickly grabbed it and was just about to scan the room again…

"Croaakkk…"

He froze, the light still clutched in his hands and turned to where the sound came from, right beside his ear. He could see nothing, it was too dark. But he could feel the presence of something being very close.

Trembling all over, he slowly raised his flashlight to illuminate the cause of that croak.

And then screamed.

* * *

**Queen Luana: **Oooh, creepy! Poor Trunks. But as you might already know, in horrors, they all have to go sometimes . Sorry Trunks fans. Please revieeew! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Queen Luana:** I'm back! I got reviews and I kinda started doubting about how I'm going to end this fic. But I'm staying with what I wanted to do first, so if you're very disappointed about the ending: I'm sorry. Not that this is the final chapter, no sirree! Just wait and see.

* * *

**Who's the creepiest?**

Never before had Bulma been so terrified as when she heard her little boy scream upstairs. Not a hundred dead women could have scared her more than that single scream. By now her eyes had focussed and she could now see the hallway clearly, no corpse to be seen. But her eyes were fixed on the stairs.

"Trunks!" she cried loudly, but no response. All was silent and the only noise came from her own loud breathing. She clasped her husband's hand. "We have to get up."

"No way," Vegeta muttered taking a few steps away from the stairs.

"Vegeta, that's our son upstairs!" she hissed and janked at his hand. "We have to go up!"

"Maybe he's just having a nightmare or something," Vegeta mumbled but Bulma could tell from his shivering voice he knew well enough what had frightened their son. She was about to say something to him again, perhaps even to slap him in the face so he could finally get a grip, when she heard another scream. This one was different: it only lasted for a second and was then silenced. She took a few steps up the stairs.

"Trunks?" The only things there was the silence of darkness. She casted one look at her husband, who still tried to look tough although he was still standing a couple of feet away from the stairs. "Fine, I'll go by myself!" And with those words she leaped up the stairs, begging with all her heart she wasn't too late. The hallway was so dark and ghastly she nearly turned back. But her son was in danger and with her head held high she slowly headed towards the door of his chamber. It took her so awfully long to reach it but at last she did.

Carefully she pressed her ear against the wood and listened. No croaking, no sounds of anyone making his way through the door. No things falling over, no thumping, just utter silence. Now only to decide whether that was reassuring or not.

She rested her hand on the cold door knob. Why did she always end up in sticky situations like these? Why did she never end up in the romantic comedies in life but only in the action and tragedies and for this first time, horror? She had been such a confident and strong woman all along, she had managed to live with Vegeta. And now, she just wished for day to come and this all to be over. She wished she had never gone to that house in the first place. But her she was, and what's done can't be undone. So she turned the doorknob over and with a soft click it slid open.

Just like a plaster, she thought and swung it open quickly, making it hit the wall with a loud bang. The room was empty. No Kayako, no Toshio, and no Trunks.

"Trunks, honey?" she said and enterred the room. "Trunks?" She picked up her son's flashlight from the ground and then checked the bed, not bothering turning it off. She turned now starting to panick. "TRUNKS!" She kept telling herself nothing was wrong, that Trunks indeed had a bad dream and that he was now… in the bathroom or something. She knew there was no logic nor truth in it, but it was all she had left to hang on to. She would not accept some dead lady had laid hands on her little boy.

She heard a noise at the door and raised the flashlight, illuminating the face of little Toshio, still as creepy and dead as ever. He stood there, staring at her with his dark eyes and didn't move. That did it, now she had it. She honnestly had enough out of it!

"What did you do to my son?" she cried. The little boy merely turned and walked away. "Come back here you little rat!" Bulma jumped to her feet and ran outside the room, just able to see little Toshio descending down the stairs. So there was a dead chick in her house and her dead little boy: but let's just see who was the scarriest! "You just run back to your lovely mommy, you rascal! Tell her to get lost and go bug some other people!" She followed the boy down the stairs but he had already disappeared out of sight. And so had Vegeta.

Bulma gained her breath she had lost from shouting and look around the hallway. "Ve-Vegeta?" Now where had he gone to? "Vegeta, this is not funny, where the hell are you?" She turned around rapidly, hoping to catch a glimpse of him, but the only one around was Toshio, who had settled down on the stairs. Finally giving up she turned the the litle boy and casted the ray of light right in his face. Despite that his eyes were still dark.

"Okay, where's Vegeta?" No response. "Hey, shrimp, I'm asking you something. Where's Vegeta? Is he dead? What did you do to him?" The boy just said there and Bulma nearly grabbed his throat if it wasn't for the fear that if she would his mummy would come down and protect him. "It's not because you're dead, you can't talk. Tell me where my husband is NOW!" The boy hesitated then looked up the stairs. Bulma blinked amazed. She hadn't expected he would actually help her.

"H-He's upstairs?" Toshio only continued staring. With a sigh and flashlight still tightly clutched between her fingers she dragged herself upstairs past the boy. "Vegeta?" The hallway was deserted. She looked down at Toshio, who hadn't moved an inch. "He's not here. Where is he? Bedroom, bathroom?" As she spoke the words she already realised Toshio would not answer her and decided to check the rooms but as she turned…

She screamed and fell down on the floor. "FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" she cried. "Vegeta! Don't you ever do that to me again!" Her husband looked down at her. His dark eyes had somehow gained a blank glow. "Vegeta?" He crouched in front of her and she backed of with a gulps. "V-Vegeta?"

He chuckled. "Gotcha, woman."

"YOU STUPID-"

"Hey, quiet down, don't wake the neighbourhood," he said and pulled her up from the ground.

"You bastard!" Bulma continued in a quiet tone. "You know I'm scared to death, you know in what situation we're in, how would you feel if I went croaking next to your ear!"

"You know I can never help myself from teasing you," Vegeta chuckled. "Look, it's simple. We get the hell out of the house and we come back in the morning."

"What about Trunks?" Bulma mumbled. "I'm not leaving without revenge."

"Oh, what are you gonna do?" Vegeta said in that mocking tone. "Kill her?" He headed down the stairs. "Let's just leave."

"Just admit you're scared, Vegeta," Bulma hissed and followed him. Vegeta didn't react, just grabbed his coat and opened the door. There was the road, where cars were driving past at high speed. It was so easy to just step out. But Bulma was determined. "I'm not leaving before I know where my son is, Vegeta. And you're not either."

"Yes I am and so are you," Vegeta said his hand still on the door. "Get your coat." Bulma couldn't grasp how her husband chose his own guts above his son's. Was he that selfish?

"I don't believe you," Bulma muttered and turned around. She would not leave, so she walked away from the door.

"Woman! Get back here!" But she walked into the kitchen and sat down. The first tear rolled down her cheek. Not only had she most-likely lost her son, her husband didn't even care. Was he truelly that cold hearted? "Fine!" came from the hallway and the door slammed shut. Bulma stared blankly at the kitchen table. What a selfish git…

* * *

**Queen Luana:** Man this chapter sucked… Well, the next will be better. But I do believe the end is near… Creepy. Anyway, please review guys and tell me what you think! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Queen Luana: **Sorry it took me so long! But I had to endure several writer's blocks, exams and the flu so I hope you'll understand. Man, I really screwed up with last chapter so it's gonna be real hard to make things up for it but I'll do my very best. Please don't be pissed if it doesn't work.

* * *

**What happenedto the Saeki family…**

Bulma listened to the ghastly noises inside the house. Creaking on the stairs, footsteps in the hallway, doors opening and closing again… She had truelly found herself clueless. Knowing her husband was there had for once in her life comforted her. And now he had left her, just so he could save his own ass. She wished the curse would get him, not immediately, but slowly. So he could live his final moments with the fear for her…

Another door slammed and her body trembling she shove the chair away from the table and stood up. Trying to tell herself she was confident and not the least bit scared, Bulma made her way back to the stairs.

It would be so easy, she thought, resting her eyes upon her front door. So easy to walk out back into civilisation. But instead she walked upwards, looking out for the little boy and his mother, who could be standing right around the corner ready to embrace her with the curse that had killed many before her. Still the hallway was empty. Delay of execution, I guess, Bulma thought and with a sigh wandered further into the hallway. All doors were jammed shut, not a tiny crack to reveil anything happening behind it. Although all was quiet, Bulma somehow couldn't get her eyes of the door at the end of the corridor.

Her heart was beating loudly in her chest as she hesitated in front of the dark, gloomy door. Still no noise at all, but she somehow wasn't able to turn around and walk away. The thought that silence was soothing had long been rejected. With the determination to end this nightmare, Bulma turned over the doorknob and flung the door open.

There, on the floor of her bedroom lied the dead body of a woman, whose hair was draped all over her head, not leaving an inch visible of her face. But her arms were cramped up in painful positions and so were her legs. At her side sat a boy, who was picking her dark locks, nearly stroking them. Bulma would not have been surprised at seeing this. If it wasn't for the fact that the boy wasn't Toshio.

"T-Trunks?" Bulma whispered, the wonderful feeling of joy overwhelming her. But her boy didn't even look up, he just sat there on his knees in his jammies, looking down upon Kayako's dead body as if it were his own mother. "Trunks," Bulma spoke again and took a few steps into the room. "It's alright, it's me. Come on here, sweety." But Trunks seemed to cut her dead. "Trunks?" Bulma dared to take a few steps closer, now only standing a yard away from her son and Kayako. "Please Trunks!"

She knew she had lingered too long.

At the final call for her son Kayako jerked her head up and with a loud croak and open mouth stared directly at Bulma, who opened her mouth to scream, right when the cursed woman reached out her arms and grabbed Bulma's ancles tightly. She shrieked and tried to free herself, but lost her balance at doing this and fell over on her back. Screaming loudly Bulma kicked her legs while crawling backwards towards the door. But Kayako would not let go. Her cold rotten fingers tightened around Bulma's calfs as she pulled herself up towards her victim. In the meanwhile Trunks just sat there, motionless, staring at where Kayako had been lying moments before, as if she was still there.

Bulma's fear reached its peak. Kayako was now already lying on top of her legs and she could barely move away. Staring into the dark eyes of the curse, she accepted this was the end, the moment the grudge of someone who had died years ago, would consume her…

All of the sudden, two strong hands grabbed her underneath her arms and pulled her away backwards. Seizing the opertunity Bulma kicked her legs once more and Kayako slipped off, still croaking and clutching desperately for Bulma's feet. But she was already dragged into the hallway and the door slammed shut. Bulma quickly got to her feet, rubbing all over her body to get rid of the horrible cold feeling Kayako Saeki had given her. So close had she been to death, she had looked straight into its dark cold eyes. Yet she stood there, alive. She turned around and her jaw dropped, right before her eyes filled with tears of joy.

"You came back!" she cried and tightened her arms around her rescuer's neck.

"What are you talking about woman?" Vegeta grunted and pushed her off. "I never left." Bulma blinked in confusion, then indeed realised he could've closed the door and turned back. After all she had been hearing things inside the house, only she had blamed those sounds on Kayako and her son.

"T-Then… why didn't you?"

"No dead woman nor dead kid nor _curse_ harms my son," Vegeta said with that arrogant look on his face as he leaned against the wall arms crossed. Bulma could guess that's what he had been telling himself every second since he closed that door. Bulma gasped and turned back to the door.

"Trunks…" She didn't know what to do. Her son was still in there… but so was she.

Vegeta rose from the wall. "You get out of here."

"I'm not leaving without Trunks!" she snapped but Vegeta's look was determined.

"I won't either, but you'll only get in my way," he snarled right back at her. "So get out."

Bulma had to suppress a little smile. She was pretty glad to have the old Vegeta back, the proud, confident Vegeta. But then again she was still not able to leave. Now she had finally found both of them yet, she wasn't planning to get her eyes off of them.

"Look, I'm not going to make a move as long as you're hear so beat it!" Vegeta now nearly barked but Bulma only fluttered her eyelids.

"And how do I know you won't run off as soon as I get out?" Vegeta clenched his fists obviously trying not to burst out at her.

"I promise."

"Promise? Well that's a first time," Bulma said. "Why should I trust you?"

"Look," Vegeta now hissed through his teeth. "I could go away and I didn't! So I won't do it now! Now we can stand here arguing till dawn or you can finally shut your trap and leave!" Would she finally accept that her husband's pride would finally _not_ cause any damage? He was right, he could've run off and yet he was still here and had just saved her from, most likely, death. With a sigh Bulma wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Be careful," she whispered and hung on tight, just so he could not push her off. "Get out when it gets too dangerous. You don't know what you're up against."

"Woman please, we're talking about a corpse here," Vegeta scoffed. Bulma decided she had heard enough. Alright, he was still being naïve with his 'I'm the strongest fighter in the universe' thing and Kayako being 'just a corspe', but the idea of saving their son was there and that's what mattered. She felt good knowing Vegeta was now there for Trunks and that he wouldn't leave without him. Maybe she actually had to trust her husband, for once, and leave. She had to admit she was _dying_ to get out.

Bulma leaned in and gave Vegeta a short kiss on the lips, which he strangely enough didn't answer with a disgusted face, then turned around and slowly walked away.

This is it, she thought. I'm actually leaving, I'm actually relying on Vegeta. She cleared her mind, afraid she would return after starting to worry. So slowly she descended down the stairs, into the dark hallway. And there stood Toshio. Just plainly in front of the door, as if he knew what she was about to do. For a moment Bulma hesitated but then she approached him and reached out for the door. Just as her fingertips touched the doorknob, Toshio opened his mouth and a loud mew emerged from it.

Bulma was startled and jerked back her hand. It was a bloodcurdling mew, a loud his of an angry cat and it kept going on, ringing her ears.

"Stop it," Bulma snapped but the boy would not close his mouth. "I said: stop it! I'm not afraid of you!" But to tell the truth she was. She had now seen the boy's gloomy face a dozen of times and yet she was scared.

Finally the boy did stop. He slowly closed his mouth and then cocked his head sideways, as if to indicate something. Bulma turned as she heard thumps on the stairs, loud, uncontrolled thumps going down the stairs. But she could see nothing, it was hidden around the corner. But any moment it would pop out, show it's face. And it did. Kayako suddenly plumped down onto the floor, covered in blood. Bulma shrieked and covered her mouth with her hands to ease the noise.

That was not the Kayako from earlier. That was the Kayako from years ago.

Her skin was pale, yes indeed, but it was obvious she wasn't the dead decomposed woman she had seen in her bedroom. When she looked down at her side she saw Toshio was gone and when she looked back to the stairs saw Vegeta had descended and was now standing right behind Kayako, who was desperately trying to crawl away over the floor.

"Vegeta?" Bulma whispered, but Vegeta didn't hear. It was nearly as if he were in trance. Then he leaned over and picked the fallen woman up from the floor. He places one hand on her shoulder and another one in her neck, while she struggled to break free, and pulled her tightly against his chest. Bulma realised what he was going to do, the second it happened. With a loud crack Vegeta twisted Kayako's neck all the way around and blood spluttered from her mouth. Then he dropped her to the floor, where she twitched painfully and a loud croak filled the hallway.

Bulma knew what she was seeing. It was what Lin, the woman on the phone, had explained to her on what had happened to the Saeki family. It was nearly as if Takeo had taken over Vegeta's body and had restructured the event in front of her eyes. Just like he had done back at the house, with Trunks. Bulma rubbed her throat painfully at thinking of how that could've been her. Hessitantly she walked over to her husband, who was still watching the jerking body of Kayako. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he seemed to wake up.

"Vegeta?" Bulma whispered and he blinked at the floor. "Do you remember anything?"

"I opened the door," Vegeta said and reached out his hand as if to replay how he did it. "And then…" He swallowed at seeing the corpse lying there. Bulma sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's okay," she whispered. "It's over. She wanted to show us. She wanted us to know what happened…" As they both turned their heads towards the stairway they found Trunks, sitting there with his knees pulled up to his chest, staring at Kayako.

* * *

**Queen Luana:** And they all lived happily ever after… NOT! Come on people! I keep getting reviews of people asking me to give the Briefs a happy ending. Look, I'm truelly very sorry but I'm sure you, as fanficwriters, can make up your own happy ending because I honnestly can't! It's horror and horror don't have happy endings. If horrors had happy endings, then The Ring would've ended with Noah proposing to Rachel. So I'm once again very sorry, but next chapter: EVERYTHING SHALL GO WRONG! MUAHAHAHAHAAA!

**Samara Morgan:** I found you.

**Queen Luana:** H-Happy ending?


	10. Chapter 10

**Queen Luana: **Here we are, back again. It's not much chapters to come anymore, so I'll try to write real quick. Lol. Anyway, once again sorry to those who are disappointed in not having a happy ending. That's just not me! You can check my other two fics **The Ring** and **Hide and Seek**. They didn't have happy endings either. So, since the last chapter ended pretty happy, prepare from some major twists here!

* * *

**Completion**

Bulma stared down at her cappuccino and slowly turned her spoon round and round in it. It was now noon and everything was quiet and peaceful inside her house. It truelly seemed the curse had let go of her and now she could live on as if nothing had ever happened. Except for one thing.

Trunks.

Ever since the moment they had found him on the stairs he had been quiet and reserved. Bulma had brought him back to his room and he hadn't come out just once for a sandwich or a glass of water. It was as if her son wasn't there at all. The person sitting in her son's bedroom was someone different.

She blew the steam off her cappucino and sipped it carefully. Vegeta had been awkward all morning has well. He wished not to speak to her and was wandering around the house constantly. Suppose the curse of the deceised Saeki family had truelly left them alone, they had left scars as well. Little scars to Bulma, as not being able to enter dark rooms and all. Bigger ones with her family.

She asumed her son had been frightened so badly he was now afraid to be around anyone, even his own mother. Why had he been sitting there watching in the first place? Deep inside Bulma blamed herself for being a bad mother, for the first time in her life.

Bulma shook the thought away and tried to concentrate on her work again. The papers of a new coffee machine were spread in front of her on her desk but she knew it was close to helpless. She had been staring at them for hours and hadn't made the slightest improvement. She stood up and left the room with a moan.

Electricity was fixed and the houserobots were back at work but Bulma refused to use more energy than necessairy. The last thing she wanted was last night to repeat itself. She still shivered at the memory of Kayako's death. A 360° twisted neck, the power that had been asked to perform it. But well, if you're angry, you can do terrible things. But where had Toshio been at that moment? He had vanished as soon as his mother came plumping down the stairs. Was he upstairs? In bath? Or already dead?

Bulma filled another cup with steamy coffee and then left the kitchen where she nearly bumped into Vegeta.

"Oh, careful!" she said and quickly held her hand underneath the cup, as a few drops spilled from the edge. Vegeta only shrugged and walked on. He had changed too, but not as scary as Trunks had. Bulma went up the stairs and knocked on her son's door.

"Trunks? It's your mum," she said and carefully opened the door. "I made you a cappuccino." Trunks was sitting on the edge of his desk, staring blankly ahead. Bulma walked in and placed the cup next to him. "I figured you might've been thirsty." She then sat down on the other side. "What a night, huh?" she said and waved her legs from one side to another. "I hope you had some sleep this morning."

Trunks only sat there, he hadn't given the cup or his mum a look. The only move coming from him was his chest moving up and down at every breath he took. Bulma sighed deeply and wrapped on arm around his shoulders.

"Look, honey, what you saw last night…" She shook her head trying to find the words and her hear swept from one side to another. "That's over. That won't happen again. She's gone."

"Last night wasn't complete."

Bulma raised an eyebrow at her son's sudden reaction. That and his voice also had a very cold tone.

"It didn't get a chance to be fulfilled," Trunks continued. The words that reached his mouth nearly seemed to roll over his lips, as if someone else was saying them. "But tonight it will, the grudge beared for so many years shall be exposed." Her son nearly frightened her. She never heard him talk like that before, and then knowing what he was talking about. The grudge?

She ran her hand through his lavender hair. "You should get some rest honey. I bet you didn't really get a chance to sleep last night."

"Last night…"

"Yes, let's not talk about it anymore," Bulma said quickly and jumped to her feet. "Get some sleep." She almost ran towards the door but was able to control herself and left in a steady pace. With a soft click the door shut and she hurried back to her study.

Bulma was as happy as could be when she finally finished the coffee machine. After tasting its first cup of espresso Bulma concluded she had done a good job and went to the living room to watch some TV. But not before she had checked on Trunks.

In the hallway upstairs she found Vegeta leaving his son's bedroom, clearly upset. "Something's wrong with that kid," he uttered as he strode pass her. "Terribly wrong." Confused as she was she opened her son's bedroom door and gasped for air.

The entire four walls of his chamber were drawn full of cats, playing cats, happy cats and dead cats. Complete cats or only their smiling heads or disemboweled cats… Standing on his bed, Trunks brought the final touch to a happy running cat.

"Trunks, what are you doing!" Bulma cried and pulled her son away. But just as she placed him on the ground he already lept back onto his bed and continued pressing the thick black pensil onto the wall and drawing bold lines. Bulma was clueless. What in the world had happened to her son last night? Who or what had he become?

She stumbled backwards out of Trunks' bedroom and closed the door. Was the curse really gone? Bulma ran a hand through her ruffled hair. "When are they finally going to leave us alone…"

* * *

**Queen Luana: **I'm gonna stop it here, cause I'm thinking of two different endings… and I just can't figure out which one to pick! Well, until I do, please review! And **animeguys4me**, I'm going over to a friend in a couple of minutes to watch horror movies all day long (yeey!) and it includes **House of Wax** and **White Noise**. So, after **The Grudge** is finished, I'll start working on those… I hope. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Queen Luana:** Aw, man! It's been centuries! Sorry guys, I was suffering from a major writer's block. Plus I just couldn't decide what I'd let poor poor Bulma experience next. But well, I hope you can forgive me about that… and write lots of reviews! XD

* * *

**The final night**

Bulma watched the minutes go by, and how the sun slowly began to set. Darkness would soon return, and she was not really looking forward to it. Although last night it would have seemed that the curse had lost their grip on them, Bulma did not feel at ease. Nor did her husband. Nor her son. Trunks had not left his bedroom all day long and she could try as hard as she wanted to, she could not get a single word from Vegeta.

But Bulma could not get her mind off everything. About that house. That horrible house. She blamed the house. And her parents for buying it. And herself for letting her parents buy it. And the work which made Bulma let her parents buy the house. Yes, if it wasn't for work she never had to move. Actually, come to think of it, hadn't it all been fine right here in her comfy big house? Where no creepy noises were made? No croaking nor creaking, no footsteps, no mewing? And no creepy dead people wandering around appearing in mirrors or just quite simply in front of your very nose? Stupid girl, she blamed herself.

And now she was watching the sun slowly disappear beyond the horizon. No way to escape now, was there? But what if she had? So, Trunks was traumatised. Okay, that's not good. But it could've been way worse! There was no actual proof that they were still cursed. Later on, she'd probably be wondering whether she hadn't imagined all of these events. After all, ghosts didn't exist now did they? Hmm… Maybe she'd write it down in her diary.

She eyed her watch. A quarter to six. She sighed. She was afraid of the dark now too, ugh, how childish. Well, not really afraid of the dark. More afraid of what's _in_ the dark. That's something different, right? Afraid of the unknown? Afraid of… ghosts? And death?

While she kept pondering, night slowly crept into her house and fear began to consume her once more. Shadows started to form and the light went dimmer. She decided the best way to get through this night was to go to bed and sleep all the way through it. So, still wide awake of course, she went upstairs into the bathroom to brush her teeth at about nine o' clock.

So far everything went normal. She brushed her teeth, took a quick shower and got into her night gown. Before she left the room she threw a glance over her shoulder. She assumed that if she would still be haunted, she'd see something right? Kayako's reflexion or something. But all she saw was her own face, her wet hair hanging in thick locks down her shoulders.

But when Bulma opened the room off her bedroom, she was startled. There stood Vegeta, motionless, and his back turned towards her. Bulma blinked in confusion. "Vegeta? Is something wrong?" Vegeta turned around and faced her, his face reeking with pure anger. He cracked his knuckles and squeezed his lips together until it was nothing but a straight line. One eye twitched, but he would not get his eyes off her face. It almost seemed as if his look was piercing her soul and she feared she'd freak if he kept staring at her like that.

"V-Vegeta? What are you...?" Before Bulma could end her line, Vegeta roared in rage and slammed a night might of the table. Bulma shrieked and pressed her back against the door. Her hand searched for the doorknob, while her husband kept roaring. She found it, turned it and fell backwards into the hallway, while she twisted her ancle. She screamed loudly and hurriedly crawled away over the flower, while she heard her husband banging the walls and the door. Nearly sobbing and now more scared then ever she reached the stairs and slowly slide down the steps.

She could hear Vegeta decending and in that moment she realised what was happening.

"It didn't get a chance to be fulfilled," Trunks continued. "But tonight it will, the grudge beared for so many years shall be exposed."

This was it. She was reliving all this… The curse, the grudge. But she would not allow it, she would survive. She could beat Kayako and her family. Paying no more attention to her fear she crawled up from the ground and hopped through the hallway. Just don't look back, she told herself. Watch the door, eyes on the door… And slowly she came closer. She heard a vase breaking, Vegeta screaming again yet she continued, tried to ignore it. And then she tripped.

Only a couple of feet away from the door she fell down with a scream. And Vegeta could not be too far behind her. Sobbing now she crawled over the cold floor, her fingers reached out for the door, but it was still too far. So she shuffled a bit closer. She could hear Vegeta was now right behind her, leaning over her. So she flung herself at the door, her hand clasped the cool doorknob and turned it over.

The door opened and she was welcomed by the nightly noises. Cars driving past, honking… and all that other stuff she now adored. She grasped the edge of the doorway and pulled herself oustide. Everything behind her had now grown silent, and as she sneaked through her front yard she began to smile. And the smile turned into laughter. Loud laughter as she rolled over in the grass facing the stars. She could hear voices near her, curious voice but she would not stop her laugh.

She had survived! She was free!

* * *

**Queen Luana: **I suck. Damn it. I just couldn't find a better ending… No, this isn't the final chapter. There will come another one. And that's the final chapter. Hmm… Actually this was kinda short. Aw man, I'm just not used to this anymore. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Queen Luana:** Back in black. I've watched The Grudge, again. But now in broad daylight… Man, that's one fake movie! You can tell it's a doll, real bad! I can't believe that movie actually freaked me out. Although I still find some scenes rather scary. Like and that stairwell and when Yoko meets Kayako. (shivers) So actually, I still like it. (proud glow) It is the duty of a horror-fan to look past it! Anyway. Final chapter. It's a showdown. And as promised: EVERYBODY DIES!

* * *

**Haunted forever**

Robert sipped his mog of hot coffee and threw another look at his papers. He had two more patients to visit today, then he was out. That was good. He was extremely tired and couldn't wait to get into his bed.

Robert Davids has been a psychiatrist at the mental hospital Cherrington for almost twenty years. He liked his job. Although sometimes, some patients could really annoy or even scare him. His last patient of the day actually wasn't one of his, but he had to fill in for Marc, since his mother died recently. Patient number 106. One with quite a reputation.

So around nine o' clock after leaving the traumatised Lucy, who was still running around her cell screaming, he went to pick up the files of his last patient. "Good evening Martha," he greeted his secretary and the black stubby woman looked up with a smile. "I'm here to get the files of patient 106." The smile disappeared and she stood up with a sigh. "You poor guy."

"Her name's Bulma Briefs," she informed them as they strolled through the corridors towards her cell. "She's been here for nearly a year now. And I kinda got the feeling she doesn't want to leave. Marc's been working with her all that time, and he couldn't let her talk about what happened. About why she lost it." Robert nodded as he took the files from Martha.

"What are her sympthoms?" he asked and glanced at the pages.

"Afraid of the dark and afraid of being alone," Martha said and stopped outside a cell door. "But this one goes beyond a phobia. You remember when the electricity went out last month? She nearly crawled into the guards shirt."

"Guard?" Robert said with one raised eyebrow. Martha gave him a quick glance.

"Afraid of being alone," she said and tapped her nose. At the door stood a guard who opened the door with a smile and his key, and Robert went in. A young woman sat at the other end of the room, next to another guard, shaking and staring down at the floor. Her long green hair hung in front of her face, hiding all facial expressions. Robert gave a quick nod at the guard who stood up and left the room, closing the door behind him.

By now, Bulma had raised her head and blinked at the man standing in front of her, observing him closely. Robert cleared his throat with a smile. "Hello Bulma," he spoke softly and sat down next to her. "Doctor Lane couldn't make it so I'm filling in. My name's doctor Davids but you can call me Robert, if you'd like." But Bulma seemed to be oblivious. As soon as he had begun to speak she had lowered her head again. Robert knew she was a real though case, but he knew how to handle her. At least he thought he did.

"I've read your files, Bulma," he said. "Apparently you've been here for over a year now. Aren't you getting bored?" The first thing he wanted to find out was why she didn't want to leave. Of course, she couldn't leave even if she wanted to, but yet, like Martha said, that didn't seem to be the thing stopping her. "Why are you here, Bulma?" Bulma glanced at him, then at something behind him and quickly looked down again. Robert peeked over his shoulder but saw nothing but a white wall. So he turned back to Bulma. "Is something there Bulma?"

This time, Bulma faced him again, then moistened her lips as if ready to speak. And she did. "Didn't you ever wonder," she began, with a throat that was sore, because of her promise never to speak of it again. "H-How my husband and son died? So… mysteriously?" Robert knew what had happened to them, yet he shook his head and Bulma continued. "It was them… Their ghosts, their curse. That was what killed them. We all saw that curse, we all encountered it… And then they were consumed…"

"I don't understand, Bulma," Robert spoke. "If you all encountered it. Then why didn't you die?"

"Because," Bulma continued, moistening her lips every now and then. "I know how to evade her. She doesn't leave me alone, none of them do. But I got a delay. They can't kill me in front of the eyes of someone who hasn't come in touch yet. That's how they died, they came in touch…" Robert sighed and got ready to say what he had to say. So now he had her story, but he wanted to know her reaction to the truth.

"Bulma, your husband and son did not get killed by a curse," he said and already Bulma began to shake her head. "Your husband drowned your son and then hung himself." Bulma shook her head wilder. "That's the truth."

"No," Bulma cried. "No!" She jumped to her feet and pointed an insulting finger towards the corner of the room. "It was him! Him and that horrible – ghastly mother of his! They did it!"

"Bulma, who?" Robert asked and got up from the ground.

"Him! Toshio Saeki!" Bulma cried and did not withdraw her finger. "They did it! And Kayako Saeki!"

"Bulma, there's no one there," Robert spoke and stood in the corner, clearly indicating that all he was touching was air.

She grasped Robert's collar and brought her face to his. "Don't you understand? This is what they want you to think! Because you haven't encountered it!" The door flung open and a guard came in and pulled Bulma back but she struggled to get free.

"Now listen here, Bulma," Robert spoke softly, determined to improve her situation in one night. He was dying to do something Marc had failed in for almost a year about now. "All I'm going to do, is leave you in here, alone." Bulma turned pale and her eyes widened. Then she started to shake her head wildly and she screamed, almost breaking her vocal cords and tried to free herself. "Only for a minute or so," Robert calmed her with loud voice to surpass her volume. "Then I'll come back in and you'll see that nothing will happen."

The guard dropped Bulma in a corner and then they both left the room. Robert checked his watch. "Switch the light off please," he said and smiled at Martha, who had watched him do his work through the round window in the door. She clipped the light switch off and within barely a second they could hear the horrified Bulma. Martha shook her head and listened to the poor girl slamming her hands at the door, crying for help. And so it went on for about thirty seconds, then Bulma cooled down. Robert checked his watch again and nodded. "Okay, let's see how she'll react now shall we?"

When the door opened, Bulma plumped into the hallway and all of them screamed in terror. Her face was covered in blood, and one hand grasped desperately for Robert's trousers. She said nothing, only a loud croak came from her mouth. Then she fell down, and lied there, dead. It took them a couple of minutes to calm down. Martha had started sobbing loudly and other nurses and doctors had shown up to see what all the fuse was about, and about half of them ran off to the toilets to puke. One of the guards finally had the guts to lean down and take a closer look. He checked her neck then his pale face nearly turned green.

"H-Her neck's twisted…" he swallowed and straightened. "All the way round… She couldn't have possibly done that herself."

"Call an ambulance," Robert told a fellow psychiatrist who obeyed. Then he turned back to Bulma. "She couldn't be…" he muttered to himself and stroke his chin. Indeed, there was no way she could've done that herself. But who else could have done it? She was alone in her cell! No one could've enterred, they were right at the door! The two guards finally decided to take her corpse away and hesitantly they picked her up from the floor. Only Robert stood there pinned to the ground and watched the puddle of blood.

He leaned over and turned the light back on. When he did so he swore that in a flash, he could see the silhouette of a pale young boy, sitting in Bulma's cell. He leaned in closer but it was just as empty as it had been before. He adjusted his tie, told someone to 'mob that mess up' and headed home.

Little did he know, the curse had claimed another victim… and moved on to the next.

* * *

**Queen Luana: **Yeeeeeeey! I finally did it! Oh yeah! Man, it took me a while to finish this one. Hope you liked the final chapter, didn't think it was lame or something. So, now I'll start working on **White Noise**. And please vote for your favorite Briefs to play the main character: Vegeta, Bulma or Trunks! Thank you. And - Pleaaaase review, it's the final chapter so pleeeease! Pretty please!

**Kayako: **Croaaaaakkk…

**Queen Luana: **No, it's pronounced 'please' with a P.

**Kayako: **Croakkk?

**Queen Luana: **No P! PPPPlease!

**Kayako: **Croa-oaaakkk?

**Queen Luana: **Uhm… Better.


End file.
